ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/Not The End
It seems I've been recently banned from the iRO2 section of the WarpPortal forums for being critical about the game's development and management and won't be allowed back anytime soon. Two years doesn't seem like much, but I've seen a lot of things happen, having been a part of the iRO2 forum community since the beta beginnings in April of 2013. I saw 2 great community managers (Njoror and HelVerdandi) banding a group of crazy cool RO and non-RO players together to give life to this version of the MMORPG. Sure, RO2 wasn't a super special awesome game at launch, but it had its charm. Had. HelVerdandi was sacked from the iRO2 team for being unprofessional, even though she was quite popular amongst the playerbase. Then there was the debacle with the Founder title where players found out about the OP stats it had and tried to tell the CMs, but nothing was done about it until the last minute and players got upset about it. Then there was the GMs who gave a select group of players a bunch of Eremes Guile pet DNA, which caused an uproar because those are supposed to be retardedly hard to get. Then there was the wedding costumes thing where it had pretty OP stats that were supposed to be removed, but players cried about it and it was decided that current owners of the costume set would keep the stats while new owners would get the versions without stats. But the worst of it, I feel, was the 100 guild cape event in which 100 guilds were promised custom capes for their individual guilds by participating in the event but only 15 were actually awarded their capes. RO2 wasn't a bad game, but the way it was being managed by the iRO2 team made the experience less than desirable. I defended the game from RO players because I truly believed it did have potential to be good. And the developers made me think they cared about making a good game. That all changed when the Advent of Valkyrie update arrived. To list all the bad things about RO2's Renewal update would take too long, but let's just say RO2's Renewal is much, much, MUCH more worse than RO's Renewal. It change almost every aspect of the game from how it was at launch and veteran RO2 players and I did not like the direction the game was taken. Suggestions that have been made since the beta test fell on deaf ears it seemed and so the iRO2 community slowly began to fragment and crumble away. I am one of the last of the original iRO2 community left, just hoping for the game to go back to the way it was before the AOV update. Or at least a classic server that has the launch version of the game. Which brings me to my current banned situation on the WarpPortal forums. Apparently my recent posts in the iRO2 section were deemed too objective and instead of having my posts challenged and countered, I was simply banned from the iRO2 section of the forums altogether. No warning, nothing. Just a simple ban. I can still post and view the rest of the WarpPortal forums, but the iRO2 section is now officially off limits to me. Vau, jellopyking, TidusPeco, Lyrella, and other iRO2 veterans have either been punished or banned from the forums as well so it was only a matter of time before I joined the rest of my fallen fellows. That said, I invite all iRO2 veterans to feel free to make use of the to come back together and reminisce about the good old days without worry of extreme censorship (although the don't-be-a-jerk rule still applies). Goodbye, my friend It's not the end Category:Blog posts